1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle security system and more particularly, to a prompting system for an on-vehicle wireless communication module of a car after parking in a poor communication quality environment and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the vehicle security system of a car generally includes a security controller, a buzzer electrically connected to the security controller, and a plurality of sensors and sensor switches electrically connected to the security controller, respectively. After having left the car, the car owner can operate a remote controller to set the security controller to the alert mode, thereby starting the sensors and the sensor switches.
Further, a car may be provided with a wireless communication module such as a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) module. If one sensor or sensor switch is induced by an abnormal condition (for example, if one sensor detects a severe vibration of the car as the car is being towed away) after the car owner has left the car and set the security controller of the car to the alert mode, the respective sensor or sensor switch will provide a respective detection signal to the security controller, causing the security controller to drive the buzzer to output a warning sound and to simultaneously drive the headlights of the car to flash and/or send a message to a remote receiver, such as the call center or the car owner's cellular telephone, through the wireless communication module.
Since the base stations of different telecommunication corporations are distributed at respective locations, the communication quality for the wireless communication module may become poor in some particular areas, for example, the communication quality level (signal strength) may drop to level one or zero level in a remote mounting site or the basement of a building. The security system can not send a message to the remote receiver upon occurrence of an abnormal condition if the car is parked at a place where the wireless communication quality is poor. In this case, the car owner or the call center will be unable to receive the warning message from the security system of the car in real time.